I'll Meet You There
by zvforever
Summary: Short story: Something is off with Gabriella and what happens when she collapses in school? A story of the love that was never meant to be...Troyella


**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, my story, Everlasting, isn't on hold on anything...for English class, we had to write a short story, and the teacher said that we were allowed to use characters from movies or books or w/e, as long as the story was your own. So, I obviously used Troyella. So yeah, tell me what you think of it please because this will be graded, so I really need reviews!!! I'm sorry if it's sad, but I also almost started crying while writing it...but this is exactly what'll get graded, so tell me if I need to improve anything or anything like that, because final draft is due on Monday!! Thankss guys! You're the best!! Enjoy!!**

I'll Meet You There

_It's been a year since that fateful day. I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I remember exactly what she looked like, exactly what she was wearing, exactly what she said, and exactly how she acted. The one short week following that day wasn't enough for me; it wasn't enough for either of us. That one week, however, changed my life forever._

Gabriella Montez and I walked through the doors of East High the same as we would any other day. Today, however, something was off. I picked up my girlfriend this morning the same as I did any other morning. Although, today, she was more quiet and more reserved, as if something wasn't right. I could feel it. It was the spring of our senior year so I knew she couldn't be worried about college, since she had already been accepted. She had straight A's again this year, same as she did every other year, and the scholastic decathlon was doing better than ever. So what was it that was off?

East High's golden couple walked to my locker and were about to start talking when their two best friends, Chad and Taylor, walked up to them. Taylor automatically stole Gabriella away from me, while Chad began talking to me.

"So, captain, are we going to practice during free period in the gym?" asked a hopeful Chad. Troy was captain of the basketball team, which was part of the reason he was one of most popular students in school. Chad was also on the team and he had known me since we were three years old, and could therefore tell when something was bothering me. Everyone knew the great Troy Bolton. "What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing. Well, something. I just feel like something's off with Gabi. I mean doesn't she look like she's fragile almost?" I asked while looking at his very pale girlfriend.

"I guess you're right, she does look like she's fragile, and she's very pale. What's been going on with her Troy? Has she not been sleeping well? She's really beginning to worry me, I mean this isn't the first day that she has come to school like this," continued Chad. I knew that Chad cared for Gabriella as if she was his own sister and I therefore, appreciated his concern for her.

"She said she's been sleeping fine, and that she's just been really tired lately. She's only been here an hour after school everyday, same as always and she was fine before," I stated.

"Well she's looked like that for about two weeks, what made you question it now?" asked a curious Chad.

"I just feel like something is really off today," I said. Then, as if on cue, we heard a thud behind us. When the two of us turned around they saw an unconscious Gabriella with Taylor looking over her, trying to see what was wrong. "Gabi! What's wrong with her Taylor?" I asked, very worried, while he picked her up to carry her to the nurse's office.

"I don't know. She's breathing, but she looks very pale," stated Taylor, while I was carrying Gabriella in front of her and Chad. We were all rushing to the nurse's office because we had no idea what was going on.

I practically kicked down the door before Chad opened it for him. When the nurse saw Gabriella, she immediately told me to put her down on the bed and she quickly dialed for an ambulance.

Three hours later, Chad, Taylor, Mrs. Montez, Coach Bolton, and Mrs. Bolton, and I were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear any news about Gabriella. After another ten minutes of waiting a doctor came into the waiting room and asked, "Is anyone here for a Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes, we all are," said Mrs. Montez as everyone immediately jumped out of their seats.

"Well, I would only like to divulge this information to family members only," stated the doctor.

"No, these people are as good as family to my daughter, so whatever you tell me, you can also tell them," Mrs. Montez stated firmly.

"All right. Well, I'm Dr. Shaw, and I was the one who ran tests on your daughter. After receiving results from a number of tests, unfortunately it is not the news we hoped for," said Dr. Shaw. When everyone kept looking at him, he continued, "Gabriella was in remission, is that correct?"

"Yes, she had leukemia four years ago and then went into remission," stated Mrs. Montez quickly.

"Well, unfortunately, the leukemia is back," said the Dr. Shaw, trying to show compassion to the strangers standing in front of him.

"What can we do?" I asked, immediately taking control as everyone began crying, mostly Taylor, Mrs. Montez, and Mrs. Bolton.

"The only thing we can do at this point is surgery. The leukemia is at a very dangerous stage right now, and if Gabriella doesn't have surgery to treat the leukemia, then she will no longer be with us tomorrow," Dr. Shaw stated blankly.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" stated a now quite angry Mrs. Montez.

"All right, Mrs. Montez, I'm just going to need you to sign some forms, authorizing the surgery," as Mrs. Montez followed Dr. Shaw, everyone went back to their chairs and they all looked cautiously at Troy.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, angry.

"Troy, it's okay to let your emotion out. We're all hurting just as much as you are," said Taylor carefully.

"No you're not, Taylor. You're boyfriend isn't dying right now is he?" I stated harshly and then walked out of the waiting room.

_I remember that I went to this exact spot when I heard that Gabriella's leukemia was back. That was my biggest fear then, that her leukemia would come back and that she would die instead of stay with all her friends. But when I came back to the hospital, a few hours later, my worst fear seemed to not be coming true._

"Troy," said Taylor as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Where have you been?" she asked as she hit me on the shoulder in a way that only a worried friend could.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head," I said, trying to calm them down. "So what'd I miss?"

"Well, Gabriella's surgery was successful!" exclaimed Taylor. "Her mother is in there right now, talking to her. She said that when you get back, for me to send you in."

Taylor immediately showed me to Gabriella, my Gabriella's room. I walked through the door and the person I saw on the bed, was not the person I had known for over a year now. "Hey Brie," I said softly.

When Gabriella looked at me with all the hope she had, I couldn't help but give her a small smile. Then, Mrs. Montez interrupted, "I'll leave you two alone."

I nodded and she came over to give me a hug, reassuring me. "Hey," whispered Gabriella.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked, worried that she wasn't feeling as good as everyone said she was.

"Better than I was this morning," answered Gabriella in a soft tone, the only one she could manage.

"Well I'm very glad because you gave me quite a scare this morning," I explained.

"I'm sorry. The doctor's say that if I'll be fine in a week, then I can go home," said Gabriella, beginning to show an actual smile for the first time that day.

Seeing Gabriella smile made me smile and I knew that everything would be okay as long as Gabriella and I were together.

It had been a week since Gabriella collapsed in school and I was ecstatic that she would be going home today. I arrived at the hospital right after school and I saw that Gabriella was still in her bed, exactly the same as yesterday. "Hey Brie, I thought you were coming home today."

"The doctor's said that they just wanted to run some tests to make sure one hundred percent that I was good to go," she said, but she suddenly felt a pain in her side and her heart rate began to drop and I immediately pressed the button to get help in the room.

"Gabriella, stay with me. I can't lose you, stay with me. Keep your eyes open," I exclaimed, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered and gave me a kiss, a kiss that I would remember forever.

At that moment, Dr. Shaw and about four nurses ran into the room, kicking me out although I tried to stay. We spent about an hour in the waiting room, when Dr. Shaw came into the waiting room and we all stood up preparing ourselves for what was to come.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we possibly could. Her heart is failing. We believe it has something to do with the leukemia. You may all have a few minutes to say goodbye. I'm so sorry," emphasized Dr. Shaw.

Everyone was shocked. We did not see something like this coming. We all thought that Gabriella would be fine and that she would return to school in a week and be as good as new, but fate had something else in store for her. Everyone offered for me to go first, but I said that I would go last and that Mrs. Montez should go first.

Everyone slowly and sadly said goodbye to Gabriella. She was such a big part of everyone's lives that it was difficult to think that she would no longer be apart of it. It was finally my turn and I walked into her room, and upon seeing her frail body, it reminded too much of the week before when my world came crashing down.

"Gabi," I whispered as I took her soft hand in mine. "Brie, I love you so much. Why are you doing this to me? We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, but you're leaving me. Now, now when I need you more than ever. We made a plan, Gabi, but I guess fate had something else in store for us. But don't worry, because you'll go up to heaven and you'll be fulfilling the plan you never knew you had. Goodbye, my Gabriella. And don't worry, Gabi, I'll meet you there. When the time is right, I'll meet you there," I whispered to her. Tears running down my cheeks. I kissed her one last time and gave her a hug that I would remember for the rest of my life. I memorized every detail of her, never wanting to forget what she looked like.

Then, Dr. Shaw came into the room and asked, "Are you ready?" That was an interesting question. I don't think you were ever ready to lost the love of your life.

_That day is clearer to me than certain special occasions. This past year without Gabriella is indescribable. I feel like a part of me is missing, but I know that Gabriella will always be with me, no matter where life takes me, she'll always be in my heart. As I stand on the beach, one of her favorite spots, watching the sunset, I remember something that Gabriella said to me, "Never let the past keep you from living your life." As I stand here, in her favorite spot, I remember her, and all that she taught me, about life and about love. I meant what I said that day when I said goodbye to her, I will meet her there when the time is right. I never break my promises._

**A/N: Well?? What'd you think? Please let me know, because it would really help me! Thanks so much!! Hope you like it!**


End file.
